My Maid
by Kilanya
Summary: Kirino works as a maid. The young master starts to fall in love with him. Only problem, Kirino hide his gender! ShindouxKirino - BoysLove & GenderBender
1. My Maid in the Morning

Have fun reading!

I don't own Inazuma Eleven!

(ooo)

Chapter 1 - My Maid in the Morning

It was exactly 6:30 am when I knocked on the double door of the young master. Without waiting for an answer I swung the right side of the door open and entered the room while pushing the trolley in. The first thing I recognized was the darkness which filled the room, the only light source came from the opened door, so I put the trolley next to a small table in the middle of the room and made my way to the window, then slowly pushed the curtains aside. The morning sunshine came into the room and soon started to tickle the sleeping face of a brunette. It didn't take long and he opened his eyes, but closed it immediately since they weren't adjusted to the light.

"I wish you a good morning young master, Shindou-sama."

After hearing my greetings he rose from the bed and sat straight up. He let out a small yawn and started to stretch a bit.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? Ki-ri-no." He gave me a warm smile and I returned it with a the same gesture. "Young master, I appreciate the kindness, however it would be rude for a simple maid like me to use such an impolite speech."

I made a small bow, turned around and went to the trolley. Using both of my hands I easily lifted up the tablet with the breakfast and placed it on the small table. While pouring the lemon honey tea in a Worcester cup, Shindou crowed out of his king sized bed, wearing his white pajama, he putted on some house shoes and came to my direction.

"Smells good! What did my _dearly _maid cooked this time for breakfast?" He moved the chair back and sat down on it.  
Watching me how I added a spoon of crystallized sugar into the teacup.  
"Packed with much _love, _I made a combination of the British and French breakfast. Hopefully you would enjoy it, Shindou-sama."

With this words I excused myself and planned to go out to let him have his privacy.  
Plan failed. He grabbed my arm to hinder me from leavingt. His cheeks a bit red and eyes fixed somewhere on the opposite side from me, he shuttered some unclear words out.

"Shindou-sama, did you catch a cold?" I was actually a bit worried about him, but telling him that would only proves that I do care for him and that would be a loss of my pride when Shindou would have a satisfied grin over his face. Putting my own feelings and thoughts over the situation I put my hand on his forehead. The temperature seemed normal, but I clearly could see that his face turned even more red than it was before.

"K- Kirino!" A gasp and a movement back caused the young master to lose his balance on the chair. Since he still has the grip on my arm I got pulled down and when he felt, I directly landed on him. My position simple said, was that my upper body was resting on his chest.

**Thump**. I heard it, _his heartbeat _was the only thought I had. **Thump-Thump-Thump, **oh damn, is that_ my heartbeat?_

I literally jumped up. "My apologize! Shindou." It was more of a shout than and apologizing voice, but at this time I don't care, my mind isn't working right.  
Hiding my face was no use, I felt the heat coming up, so I ran out of the room.

" Ah! Kirino!"

The only answer he got was the sound of a slammed door. Rubbing his back of his head he mumbled to himself. "Thanks for waking me up and the breakfast."  
Now curse me who is standing on the other side of the door and just resemble a tomato.

_No no no no-_

Don't take it wrong, it is nice that he treats me so well, but the problem lies by me - I don't deserve it. While he is the prince of the castle, I am the a simple maid, there is no way that I can fit his standards.

Oh, I haven't introduced myself, Kirino Ranmaru. 15 years old, one younger sister, single and most important would be that I am a male. Having rose hair bounded to twin pigtail and a face of a girl made it possible for me to work as a maid.  
The good thing about working as a maid is that I finally can earn enough for our living, but it the prize I have to pay is to hide my gender. Which results that the young master thinks that I'm a girl.


	2. My Maid is a Student

Have fun reading!

There will also be other couples, as well from Inazuma Eleven as adults.

Please ignore the grammar, I'm stupid so do not remind me of it xD

I don't own Inazuma Eleven!

(ooo)

Chapter 2 - My Maid is a Student

"Don't forget the homework for tomorrow! Read chapter 3 and solve the following questions, printed on page 52."

Our history teacher just gave me more homework which I don't have the time for doing them. I sighed. At least that was the last class for today, so I started to pack my schoolbag when Kurama suddenly asked me, "Hey Kirino! Wanna join us to the arcade center? I heard they have a new game!"

I was about to answer, but then I got interrupted by Minamisawa. "Norihito, some people actually using their time to study. Compared to a lowly dog like you, he's a normal human being with a bright future. If you don't get it, then you're really helpless." Minamisawa gave me a knowing smile, then he grabbed Kuruma's tie and dragged him out of the classroom. "See ya, Kirino." Being followed by a protesting Kurama. "I'm not a dog! Atsushi-!"

Minamisawa is one of the few people who found out my secret. It was almost unavoidable. He happens to be the son of the landlady which rent us the apartment for a cheap price after hearing our sad life story. So she told him once by dinner and he memorized that. It was just pure coincidence that we ended up in the same class.

"Yo Ran, your sister must be waiting."  
My classmate with dark blue hair and unique golden eyes was leaning on the door frame and threw me an impatient look. Many of the girls in the room started to melt just from hearing his voice.

"Ah, sorry Kyousuke!"

Without any waste of time I finished to pack, checked my table and then I hurried to Kyousuke.

"Tired?"

I let out another sigh.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Hn."

We continued the conversation when we stepped out of the classroom.

"What's your timetable for this month?"

"The usual. Morning - prepare breakfast and bath, waking him up and cleaning. Evening - welcome him back, prepare dinner and as well his bed. Weekend all the other service since I have to attend school during the week."

"Then you should hurry."

He pointed to his watch - 17:06.

"Today evening I got free, since the Noble Matsukaze family are visiting them. They thought having a young maid must be a bad impression, but I still get paid for it."

"Matsukaze's?"

"Apparently Lord Matsukaze is Lady Shindou's older brother, so siblings. Oh and I heard that their son will be attending the Aliea Private Academy, same as Takuto."  
He chuckled, "Only calling him by his first name when he isn't around.

My face automatically turned red, I had nothing to say, he clearly could understand my expression.

There was no other words spoken until we reached the entrance and were standing by the gate. Many students passed and greeted us, but none of them was the person we were waiting for.

"Didn't u say that she must be waiting?"

"Hn."

"Ah I still need to cook dinner, do the laundry, finish the homework and pay the rent."

"Busy boy."

I smirked.

"Says our student council president of the famous Raimon Elite University, always ranked first and busy with .. stuff."  
For this comment I earned a glare, followed by a nasty smirk.

"If you wouldn't have a scholarship and work as a _maid,_ you would be vice by now. Ranked second. Even your sister is a famous, a rumored freshman."  
Ignoring the point about making fun of me I just questioned the current being of my sister.  
"Speaking of her, where is she?"

The we spotted her far away with some friends walking towards us.  
"Here she comes - Nanobana Kinako."

I sighed. That was now my third sigh already.  
Not using much force I punched Kyousuke on his arm, no harm, it was more shown as a treating gesture.

"Stop making fun of our names. I told you already that after our parents divorce our mother got married to another man. Kinako is registered as Nanobana, can't change that, better say, don't wanna. She get the financial help for the school."  
Kyousuke opened his mouth, but before he could make another comment Kinako stopped right in front of us.

"Cheers!"

(ooo)

Thanks for the reviews, they cheered me up =)

- Starheartgalaxy  
- AyasumiMamera  
- Dolichotis-Chan  
- SapphireSpade  
- HikariYui97


	3. My Master with his Cousin

Sorry for the late update, I was on a trip to Hong Kong - nice city!

In this story Kinako and Kirino are siblings^^  
and sry, I don't know how to wirte Kinako's greeting x)

Sry, Chap 3 has not much romance, cause Tenma and Tsurugi don't know each other - Tenma and Shindou will talk about love problems when time comes xD

PS: I did some correction on grammar, but there are still some, so just keep ignore them.

Have fun reading!

I don't own Inazuma Eleven!

(ooo)

Chapter 3 - My Master with his Cousin

One of many limousine just left the Aliea Private Academy and was heading back to the Shindou mansion. Obviously I was sitting inside, leaned back and enjoyed my companion. Normally I would have been driven home alone, but since the newest occasion, my cousin transferred to Aliea Private Academy. "How was your first day, Tenma?"

Sitting next to me on the left side of the backseat was my energetic cousin looking out of the window. Being in a new place must be fascinating for him.

"It was funny! The students are nice and I even made a new friend. He's in my class and sitting in front of me, Nishizino Shinsuke. Our homeroom teacher is Midorikawa-sensei, when he asked me to solve the problem on the blackboard, Kiyama-sensei showed up. I thought Midorikawa-sensei is a calm person, but right at the moment he saw Kiyama-sensei, he threw a book at him. You should have seen that, it was so funny!"

While Tenma happily was speaking about his day, I put my schoolbag on the ground then moved my right hand up to my collar and loosen the tie. A drive from school to home needed approximate 20 minutes, enough time for having a small conversation.

"Shindou-san, thanks for the hospitality."

A small smile was shown on my face.

"It's my responsibility, but well, you're welcome... And didn't I told you yesterday to drop the formality and call me Takuto?"

Tenma waved with both of his arms around like mad, until he stopped with an crossed shape and a scared expression on his face.

"No way! I can't be thankful enough for staying at your home, but your father has this dark aura around him. I'm afraid if I drop the formality he's gonna eat me alive! I don't taste good!"

I couldn't hold my laugh. Indeed was my father a strict man with principles, but I never heard someone speaking so open and still being afraid of him.

"Aren't we cousins? Talking so formally only shows a distance between as which shouldn't exist by relatives, and neither as friends."

This brought him into a thinking state.

"You're right, but you're still older than me and in the second year of school, while I just entered the first year. So hm... Takuto-sempai? No that sounds strange. - Oh! How about I call you captain? Since I plan to join the soccer club."

"Ah, sorry about that, on Wednesday the soccer club has no activities, rules from school. The principal cares about the health of the students. So it wasn't able to test your skills, but if you have talent you will be approved by Hitomiko-kantoku. Thanks to her observing skills we last year won the Football Frontier. This year we aiming to be Japan's representatives for the Football Frontier International."

I could feel how excited Tenma was from listening about soccer, who had thought that my own cousins got so much passion for soccer. Since he used to live abroad, we didn't have a real connection or a close relationship.

**Growl~**

I glanced at his stomach, the source of the growling sound, which he fast covered with his hands. An embarrassed face.

"Sorry.. Ehe."

"Don't worry about that, when we reach home the dinner will be ready."

Upon hearing whatever is related to food, Tenma's face brightened.

"Dinner! What's today for dinner? Ahhh food..." **growl~ **" Wah, just thinking about food makes me hungrier. "

A smirk appeared on my face. Having him as a conversation partner is amusing, from now on the ride home will not be boring anymore.

"For dinner,.. I have no idea."

Tenma gave me a sulking look.

"Didn't you ask the chef? At home I can tell him what I want and he cooks it perfectly, but well he's Hijikata Raiden after all."

Now that was a surprise. Hijikata Raiden was worldwide famous cook and as well his family was known for working in the same business. Each of them are specified in a category, take as example his youngest brother, recently he won an international competition as a patisserie.

"Matsukaze's even can afford having a chef like him, I wonder why he doesn't work in a restaurant. Well, we have two cooks, one which comes when hired for important occasions and our usually cook, Tobitaka Seiya. To tell the truth, his food is in my view normal to uneatable, but somehow my parents love his cooking."

Since Tenma was more sulking than before, it wasn't the kind of news he wanted to hear.

"Don't be like that, I can promise it will taste delicious."

Adding to the sulking look he use a sulking voice.

"How do you know if you haven't eaten yet?"

"I don't eat his food anymore, my maid cooks for me."

"Your maid?"

My mind wanders to Kirino. I unintentionally smiled, which was seen by Tenma's curious eyes.

"Trust me,when my maid cooks, you can call it _magic_."

(ooo)

Thanks for the reviews, they made me happy =)

- Dolichotis-Chan  
- SapphireSpade  
- AyasumiMamera  
- HikariYui97  
- Angel Of Dark Heaven (double thx!)  
- Rileyanna  
- Raylasucura  
- ReiRyuukazeKarito  
- Czseoul  
- Unemori Twins ~ Star&Kagaya  
- MsNoOne  
- MasterofYou  
- AkiRa Jung

Next Update on 10.12.13


	4. My Maid serves us Dinner

My Maid is Kirino  
My Master is Shindou  
For sure there will also be Tsurugi and Tenma, but I couldn't come up with a name yet xD

Italics means 1:1 thinking or giving more impact to the word.  
Ignore Grammar, Have fun reading!

I don't own Inazuma Eleven!

(ooo)

Chapter 4 - My Maid serves us Dinner

The dinning hall was large with a magnificent ornament wallpaper from Italy and in the middle hanging a glass chandelier from the famous artist Shadow alias Yamino Kageto. The marble table was decorated with chrysanthemums and some candles. The dinner was already prepared. Last check if all the things were in place, then I headed out to the entrance hall, leaving behind the butler, Sebastian. Two guards were standing on each site of the entrance on the same spot just nearer to the stairs were two other maids waiting. The supervisor of the maids gave me a warm smile. "Thanks for the hard work, Kirino."

"The thanks go to you Kino-san and Kudou-san."

Fuyuka looked at me for an awkward minute, then she smiled. Even as the nurse in the house she also works as a maid. _I can't tell what she is thinking_, but I judged her as a nice person, _sometimes scary_.

"Kirino, haven't we agreed to be called Aki-san and Fuyuka-san?"

After a small bow I responded.

"Where would my manners be, when I call the supervisor and the nurse of the house by their first name, but as a simple maid being called with the family name?"

They came nearer and nearer, suddenly both gave a really really really sweet smile, let's just say it was scary, I was scared! "You're the first one who was personally chosen by Shindou-sama to be his maid, it's our principe to show some respect and actually we think that Kirino sounds cuter, so be a good girl and listen to us, yaha~."

I nodded as fast as I could. Somewhere in the back of my head where my personality was not scared of them, I thought that I never wanted to be the same gender as them.

Done with the small talk, I glanced to the big clock over the entrance door, 17:24, on wednesday Shindou would be usually arriving at 17:30. So six minutes left which I now spent with thinking. In today's case would be his cousin, Matsukaze Tenma. I feel kinda nervous if I think about it. Today Otonashi Haruna, Lady Shindou's assistant, told me that I have a direct order from Lord and Lady Shindou. The order says that from today on to take care for Matsukaze Tenma well-being. _The good thing is that my salary will raise, the bad thing, what if he doesn't want me to be his maid... I probably will get fired_. I shook my head, _if I get fired, I won't be able to see Shindou again._ Suddenly I felt a pain in my heart, _what is this feeling? I can't describe it..._

I was too deep in my thoughts, not even realizing that the guards opened the door. Only by hearing the voice from Shindou snapped me out. "We don't have a pet, but I can ask father if Sasuke can stay here." "Yay!"

As soon they entered the mansion, we lowered our heads and elegantly made a bow. Aki-san was the one who spoke. "Welcome back, Shindou-sama and Matsukaze-sama."

Shindou walked towards her, on the way he removed his jacket. He handed both, the jacket and his schoolbag over to Aki-san.

"Please bring them for me up to my room. I would like to enjoy my dinner with my _magical _maid."  
Since I had my head still lowered, I was relieved that he couldn't see my blushing face.

"Tenma, you can give your belongings to Fuyuka-san, she will handle it."

He did as he been told. After Fuyuka received them, she and Aki-san made another bow, this time shorter. Then they went upstairs to put the belongings to the young masters rooms, while having the thought of not to disturb the lovebirds.

"Would you guide us to the dinning hall, Kirino?"

I gave him a nod.

"Please, follow me this way, young masters."

After the short walk we reached the dinning hall. I moved to the side, so they could enter without trouble.

"Woah, dinner."

While Shindou seat down on his usual place, Tenma rushed over to the other end of the table. The butler helped me to remove the cloches and fill the cups with earl gray tea.

"Dinner is served, young masters.", announced the butler.  
We both made a bow and moved to the back. Solely because I was also responsible to prepare for the young masters bed-chamber, I had to retreat in 15 minutes. Otherwise I would had spent the whole time, watching them finishing their dinner, _especially Takuto_.

"Kirino, the dinner is exquisite."

When Tenma happily swallowed another spoon of the curry rice, he choked on it by hearing Shindou's sentence.

I hurried to his side and reached him a glass of water, while softly patting his back.

"Young Master are you alright?"

He slowly gained a normal breathing and signalized that he was okay.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you were the magical cook. I imagined an adult with muscle or an old lady, like a granny, but not someone as cute as you."

I removed my hand and tried to hinder myself from blushing. _Takuto said I was a magical cook?_

"But he was right, your meals are delicious. The curry rice taste incredible, each bite of it gives me a warm feeling around my heart. Tell me the recipe for the sauce and how you manage to make the chicken so soft! You're really are a magical cook!"

The blush appeared on my face, the cause was the compliment, but more in the view that Shindou told other that my cooking was delicious. What Tenma said afterwards were not as important as the first eight words.

"T-thanks."

_Shy voice, not good!_ _If Shindou see me like that he would laugh at me._

I glanced to Shindou, his face was stiff, somehow angry. _What is happening?_ I lowered my head. _Escape _was the first thing I could come up with.

"My apologize, I have to excuse myself. I will be going to prepare the bed-chamber. Enjoy your meal, Matsukaze-sama."

"No problem, Kirino! I see you later."

I made a small bow and turned to Shindou. By seeing the rage in his eyes made me shiver.

"Enjoy your meal, young master."

I quickly finished the sentence, made another bow and left the hall. My heart was pounding when I closed the door. It was the first time for me to see him in such a state. _What to do? _Without finding the correct answer for this situation, I decided to think about it while doing my job, so I needed to go to Tenma's room first.

When I moved away from the door, I missed that Shindou was speaking to Tenma.

"Tenma, during your stay here, I would like to make some clear rules. First, no flirting with my maid! Second, don't call her Kirino, use -san. Third, don't e..."

(ooo)

Thanks for the reviews, they are cute x3

- Raylasucura  
- SapphireSpade  
- Dolichotis-Chan  
- StarLikeShadow (Star&Kagaya)  
- AyasumiMamera  
- ReiRyuukazeKarito  
- HikariYui97  
- Starheartgalaxy  
- Shiyumi-Neruka  
- Asgard


	5. My Maid experienced snowy Surprise

Soon Christmas and New Year, then I'll be going home in January, cause of the stupid entrance exam, but I try to update every week.

I kinda find my own story a bit boring, when I reread it xD  
This time a bit of Takuto and Ranmaru, but more of Tenma and Kyousuke.

Italics means 1:1 thinking or giving more impact to the word.  
Ignore Grammar, Have fun reading!

I don't own Inazuma Eleven!

(ooo)

Chapter 5 - My Maid experienced snowy Surprise

Monday, the day where every student needs to attend school for five days, before the weekend with freedom will reappear. So the explanation to, why I was spending a day like that in the living room and writing the article for the english homework, instead of having geography class, was because it was snowing outside. Not just snow, heavy snowfall. For the safety of the student they had canceled the class for two days, but according to Kyousuke the real reason was that the heaters broke down, the gas lacked out and the low temperature froze the pipe, in the end it broke due to the cold weather.

The last sentence for the article was written down and with that my homework for today was done. I stood up, walked to the bedroom and slowly slid the door open. It was no surprise that Kinako was still sleeping. Even an energetic girl like her wouldn't wake up at eight o'clock in the morning when there is no school.

**We're out of milk. Shopping, be back at 10am. **

I left her a note on the table, in case she would wonder about my where's being.

Turquoise parka, gray gloves, wine red scarf and a pair of winter boots. After I put on whatever I possessed to protect me from the cold, I left the house.

As soon I stepped out, a snowflake came in contact with forehead. It was still snowing, but not as strong as yesterday. I pull my hoodie over my head and squished the shopping bag in my pockets, then I closed and locked the door.

The PunPun shopping street was a 15 minutes walk from my home. It's located next to the Inazuma Shopping Mall, which is nearer by 3 minutes. My destination was the PunPun supermarket which was led by Matsuno Kuusuke, when I reached it, I hadn't expected to meet the boss himself.

"Good morning, Kirino. You're early up for a school off day."

"Max-san, good morning. I was at work and since there is no class for today I need to buy some ingredients for lunch. How's business going?"

"Could be better, because of the snow the transport of my deliveries are delayed."

While I was getting what I needed, Max was walking back and forth.

"When should they have been delivered, Max-san?"

"Yesterday in the morning, usually at six. Sorry, I need to check the staff. Take your time, see ya later."

I wished him a good day before he vanished behind the staff door. For finishing the list I needed Kinako's favorite milk, which was found easily. Then I did what I usually would do in a supermarket, stand in line, pay the bill, pack it in the shopping bag, say goodbye and left.

My brain was working hard, since next week would be Christmas, there should be some gifts given. So I needed one for Kinako, the Tsurugis and ...Takuto. The color of my cheeks were turning red, luckily it was cold outside, I always can blame the weather for it. _Maybe I should have a look around._

It took me an hour to find suitable gifts for Kinako, Kyousuke and Yuuichi. I truly regretted to do shopping first, cause the bag got heavier by time and I still had no idea what I should give Takuto for Christmas. I mean, it's not simple to find out what gift someone likes when he was so rich that he easily can get whatever he wished for.

I kept wandering around, but then I spotted Kyousuke who was looking into a window of an antique shop.

"Kyousuke!"

When his whole body turned around, I could see him wearing a purple scarf, black jacket, gloves and cap.

"Ran, what you doing here?"

I closed the distance by speeding up to him.

"Shopping, you?"

"Hn."

"Hn? I know it's cold and you can't stand it, but that's not an useful answer."

He was glaring at me, since winter was his lifetime enemy, he hated to go outside in that kind of weather.

"You know you get wrinkles if you keep glaring like that."

The glare got more intense thanks to my teasing, but only lead me to laugh.

"Alright, sorry for laughing, no seriously, what's the special occasion for you to be outside?"

The glanced back to the antique shop. "Christmas gift."

He paused when there was a cold wind blowing.

"Yuuichi said I should invite you guys over."

It was a every year thing for us to come over during Christmas, but as I know Kyousuke, it was his idea from the beginning, just to embarrassed to ask in the normal way.

"I'll come, thanks for inviting. Since Kinako might have made plans with some girls I need to ask her first."

"Cool, now help me find a gift for Yuuichi."

"Haha."

We both walked the street down, entered some shops in the hope we would be finding something good, but ended up with empty hands. Well mine were empty, since Kyousuke was so kind to take the shopping bag from my hands, but left the comment that if I would only look more girly with it.

After two more shops, we decided to rest. He sat down on the bench, put the bag next to him and was cursing the cold weather. Another cold wind was blowing, this time stronger, which caused that the branches of the bold tree over the bench to shake. Snow fell on Kyousuke head. I could only laugh at that situation, standing in front of him and seconds ago stretching my body.

"If you keep laughing, Karma will find you."

I could feel the threat in his voice, but how can you expect me to stop when karma was in the game, but what followed was a surprise.

We both heard a dog's woof and then a running dog came in our sight. Before I could react, he tackled me. Lying in the snow and getting licked by him was one kind of karma, specially that he was a bit heavy and I was deep sunk into the snow, not able to move.

"SASUKE!"

The dog didn't react to the call and kept liking my face.

"Ah, Sasuke! Off!"

When the dog stepped off me I finally could open my eyes without the fear of a dog's tongue. In front of me was the said dog and Tenma, wearing brown hooded jacket, white gloves, sky blue scarf.

"Sorry Kirino-san, Sasuke tends to run away when he sees someone he knows."

I sat up and saw how Tenma was petting his dog. Using the sleeve I got most of the liquid on my face off.

"Don't worry about this, Matsukaze-sama. More..."

This time I looked over to Kyousuke, it was after all his fault that Karma found me in such a bad situation. _If he doesn't get that Tenma only knows me as a girl, I'm doomed._

"Told ya, Karma." After that comment, Kyousuke closed his eyes and got rid of the snow on his head, while having one of his famous smirk on his face.

By mentioning Kyousuke's presence, Tenma got curious and looked to the person on the bench. When I looked back at him, I surprising saw how his face turned tomato red and he stuttered some unclear words, then he sprang in front of Kyousuke. With the most nervous voice I heard from him, he said some unexpected sentence.

"I'm Matsukaze Tenma! I like you! It was love in the first sight! Please go out with me!"

"..."

My eyes kept wandering from Tenma to Kyousuke, waiting for a reaction, but neither one of them moved. They kept staring each other in the eyes.

It took another, in real-time 5 minutes, in their time a second, for Kyousuke to open his mouth.

"I-"

He got interrupted by Tenma, who was screaming the first letter in the alphabet.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

He took Sasuke's leash and with full speed they ran back from where they came.

"..."

We both stared at the heir and his dog how they got smaller and smaller and in the end disappeared.

"Wipe that smile from your face before I do it."

(ooo)

Thanks for the reviews, they are encouraging!

- Starheartgalaxy  
- Dolichotis-Chan  
- SapphireSpade  
- ReiRyuukazeKarito  
- Shiyumi-Neruka  
- AyasumiMamera  
- HikariYui97  
- Asgard  
- shiroi white-phoenix (That was the longest and funniest comment!)  
- Little-Blue-Tiger  
- MsNoOne


	6. My Maid and Sweet Dreams

The world didn't go down, so I celebrate it with a new chapter!

Italics means 1:1 thinking or giving more impact to the word.  
Ignore Grammar, Have fun reading!

I don't own Inazuma Eleven!

(ooo)

Chapter 6 - My Maid and Sweet Dreams

"Kirino. Come here."  
He was sitting on the bed end, seemed relaxed and happy, while I was standing next to him and feeling nervous.  
"Yes, Young Master?"  
Suddenly he pulled me on the bed.  
"You were a bad boy."  
"B-boy?"  
I panicked since he _somehow _found out my secret, so I tried to free myself and run away, but he used his left hand to keep both of mine over my head and hold it with an iron grip.  
"You know what I am talking about, Ranmaru."  
With each word he sank his head bit by bit.  
"Takuto!"  
"Shut up~."  
After this two words, he closed the distance between our lips and I my eyes.

Just to rise them wide open in the next second.  
I was lying in my futon, in my room, in my apartment and dressed in my pajama.  
_It was a dream._

By sitting up I saw the moonlight shining down to Kinako which was still sleeping in her futon on the other side of the room.  
I flipped my phone open, 4:25. _Too early.  
_My shift would be starting at 11 o'clock. Usually on a saturday I was responsible for Takuto's morning call, but he and his family went on vacation with the Matsukazes.

**Ding.**

The sound came from my phone.  
Once again I flipped it open, silently cursing my broken phone, it was an old model the shop owner sold it to me for a cheap price and I needed one for the work.  
_A sms? Who could it be at this hour?  
_With two clicks I opened at read it.

_Good Morning Kirino. How are you doing? It must be early in the hour, I'm about to sleep and wanted to text you before, so sorry, I hope I didn't woke you up. We are coming back on Christmas Day. I would be really happy if I can see. So do you want to celebrate Christmas together? Surely your family member is invited and Tenma told me to ask you invite someone, seriously he didn't finish the sentence and dashed off, if you don't know who he means don't mind it. I have a gift for you, so please accept the invitation. My morning kiss. Shindou. _

Such a message in the morning was not good for my heart. Lucky the heartbeat was slowing down. I clicked to reply.

_Good evening Shindou-sama. It would be a pleasure for us to celebrate Christmas together! When and what should I bring? Sweet Dreams. Kirino._

For a second I thought I forgot something important, but being already nervous just from writing a text message didn't help me to kept my calmness, which results to an unuseful brain. In the end I clicked once to send.  
Then I put the phone next to the pillow and waited.

_Maybe he's already asleep..._

I looked to the pile of gifts on the corner of the room, they were all from my classmates. Most of them are from the girls in the school and I respectfully left them unwrapped until Christmas, unless they wanted me to open it before.  
I glanced to the four gifts on the table, Kinako, Kyousuke, Yuuichi and Takuto.

**Ding.**

I took the phone and flipped it again.

_Hey Kirino__. Seems like I woke you up, sorry again. Great! I can't wait to come back. I will have the guest rooms prepared. May I ask if it's your brother who would be coming? My apologize, when I don't reply, I need to get up early, so I go to sleep. Thanks to your Sweet Dreams, I surely would have some and since I think you go back to sleep as well, I'll meet you in my dreams. Good Night. _

I closed my phone.  
There was no way I could fall asleep after reading this message, even when my heart screamed that I should do it so I could dream of him.  
However, when the time passed, I was dozing off and in the end in a deep sleep.

_Guess who I meet afterwards._

(ooo)

Thanks for the reviews, seriously! I don't know if I could keep writing if there would be nobody who reads the story, so have my sincere thanks.

- Starheartgalaxy  
- Dolichotis-Chan  
- Asgard  
- HikariYui97  
- SapphireSpade  
- ReiRyuukazeKarito  
- AyasumiMamera  
- shiroi white-phoenix  
- Shiyumi-Neruka  
- StarLikeShadow (Star&Kagaya)  
- ShadowProve13  
- Kitty723

Next Chapter on 25.12, I won't be here for 24 xD so Merry X-mas!


	7. My Maid Christmas Part A

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

I caught a small cold so my brain isn't working fully.  
More blabla and less doing useless stuff which are worth mention but sounding boring.

Italics means 1:1 thinking or giving more impact to the word.  
Ignore Grammar, Have fun reading!

I don't own Inazuma Eleven!

(ooo)

Chapter 7 - My Maid Christmas Part A.

"Come on Kyousuke!"

It was early afternoon and I was standing outside, having a messenger back slung over my shoulder. Hidden behind my back was a snowball waiting for action. It didn't took long when I heard someone opening the door. I swung my arm towards, aiming for the person coming out. At the last minute I tipped the snowball with my fingers so it would hopefully change the direction and not hit the person anywhere cause I would be too afraid seeing him mad.

"Ranmaru-kun, he stu-", before Yuuichi managed to say more, the snowball hit his face.

There was an awkward silence.

Gravitation helped the snow to fall from his face, but the rest got off thanks to Yuuichi's hand.

"Your accuracy improved, nice, but next time use it for soccer or yesterdays snowball war. You must be sulking that I won... Unless this was a declaration for revenge."

I hardly moved. There it was, the scary Tsurugi trademark. The head dropped to the right side by exactly 25°, having an angelic smile on the face, unreadable golden eyes. A perfect appearance to charm people, if there wouldn't be the dark aura behind him.

"Yuuichi-san, have mercy! I thought it was Kyousuke!"

"Haha."

Yuuichi was laughing... at me?

"Always a nice sight, you and being scared like a little kitten. Too cute."

Before I could protest, the door suddenly got fully open .

"...What?"

We both were staring at Kyousuke, who had half of his head hidden by the scarf and the other half by the cap.

"You really don't like winter."

"Nii-san."

"Ah, sorry that we have to leave so early, Yuuichi-san."

"You already said that yesterday seven and a half times, while we were celebrating Christmas together, stop it. I'm happy that it happened, cause my friends planned a Christmas party on 25th, now I'm able to attend it without worries. Come to think of it, Kinako-chan already left an hour ago to ... I think her name was Midori, well girls sleepover for Christmas."

"Next year, Nii-san."

"Promised. Now you gotta go or you'll be late. Both take care and don't cause trouble for others!"

"See you, Yuuichi-san."

"Bye, "

"Goodbye guys!"

We winked him goodbye and left trough the front gate.

oo

Tsurugi's house was a 20 minutes walk to the Shindou mansion.

We were walking next to each other, I was the one talking, while getting short replies and sometimes even got completely ignored.

"Daydreaming." was his answer.

I sighed, lifted my head to watch the snow falling from the cloudy sky.

"Hey... ",when I got his attention I continued to speak. "What will you reply to Tenma?"

If there wouldn't be a scarf, then you would see his mean smirk.

"I have something planned."

I waited for him to explain his plan, but nothing came for a time.

"Tell me, what plan?"

"Secret."

"Why can't you tell me? I'm your best friend!"

"Yeah, and?"

"If Takuto hadn't mentioned that Tenma was looking for you, I wouldn't have asked you to come. So I at least get an explanation."

"Yeah, no."

The rest of the walk we spent in silence, with me sulking. _Stupid Kyousuke_.

oo

Because of the snow it took us longer than the calculated time and since we left late, we were totally not punctual. We were standing in front of the main door and waiting for someone to react to my knocking. Normally I would come in by the backdoor which is directly connected to the kitchen, but today I came as a guest which made me use the front door. Just then the head maid opened the heavy door.

"Kirino-chan, please enter."

"Hello Aki-san, Merry Christmas!"

The door was closed behind us and we took off our jackets and other attires and I put them away, unless our bags.

"Merry Christmas. I'm sure you know where the living room is, I'm going to inform the young masters about your arrival."

"Kirino!"

"Shindou-sama."

"Alright, only Tenma."

I would have asked since when Aki-san and Tenma were in such a good terms, but right now I'm in a difficult situation. Introduce your best friend which was confessed by the cousin from the guy I like and still pretend to being a girl. _How to do that?_

"Ah, thanks for the invitation. Merry Christmas, Shindou-sama!"

"Merry Christmas. Thanks for coming, since you're a guest today you have to drop the formality. By the way, did something happened? It's unusual for you to being late."

"No, nothing happened, Shindou! We just came from his home and ah, let me introduce h-"

"Kirino-san, you're here!"

On the top of the stairs was Tenma standing, I haven't seem him since the last snowy incident..

"Matsukaze-sama! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry X-Mas! Wait, I'm coming down."

He sprinted down, but the nearer he came the slower he got and the redder his face turned. On the second last step he stopped, gaze fixed on the blue head.

Soon he also got stared by Shindou, who in the beginning forgot his existence since he only had eyes for Kirino.

"Ah yeah I was about to introduce him, he's -"

"Tsurugi Kyousuke, Kirino's boyfriend, pleasure to meet you."

"Eeeeeeh?!"

Three shocked face and one smiling one, did he just said that he is MY BOYFRIEND?

I opened my mouth to object, but his hand was faster.

He flustered two words in my ear. "My plan."

The meaning was different, knowing that it was my best friend we're talking about, he actually meant that unless I wanted to keep my gender a secret I should not reveal the truth. _Screwed_.

(ooo)

Thanks for the reviews, I start to reply them here, cause sometimes I have the urge to but didn't know if I should =)

- StarLikeShadow Star: Yeah I did the same while writing! Kagaya: You're like a detective! Don't worry, it's all planned xD  
- ReiRyuukazeKarito: Shindou, Bingo and sleeping is important!  
- SapphireSpade: Thx =) Merry X-mas!  
- Starheartgalaxy: Thx u 2! It would be joyful since there is a new year xD (End of the World)  
- Dolichotis-Chan: Thx ^^ Merry Christmas =)  
- AyasumiMamera: Merry X-mas! thx =) and here's your update xD  
- Saranako: That's the funny thing about dreams xD  
- Guest: I did xD!  
- shiroi white-phoenix: yeah sorry, I can't imagine someone squeal, need to translate that word first xD Thx, but my writing is nothing special :) yeah I love them together x3 was that the nigahiga te hee xD?!

Next update Christmas Part B should hopefully be tomorrow, but story takes place on the same day.


	8. My Master Christmas Part B

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Sorry the cold got worser (still not good), so I wasn't able to update sooner.

What happens after the "Kirino's boyfriend" is what most of you guys expect it to happen. If not, yay surprise xD

Italics means 1:1 thinking or giving more impact to the word.  
Ignore Grammar, Have fun reading!

I don't own Inazuma Eleven!

(ooo)

Chapter 8 - My Master Christmas Part B.

Born as the heir of a noble family, honor student of the Aliea Private Academy, good-looking and being the captain of the soccer team, all that didn't matter to me anymore.

I could have never guessed that love once will be the most important thing in my life.  
So when I saw her the first time, standing in the mansion, trying to hide her embarrassed face, which was shown by her red cheek, I thought she was cute. But seeing her sweet smile was when cupid's arrow pierce trough my heart. By whatever she did, she captured my attention, put it in a cage, locked it and eventually was unable to escape.  
When I no longer could hold back my affection, she was the first person ever to refuse me, despite the status, "it's not love what you feel." was her answer. .

I promised myself not to give up, but who had thought it once would come the time where I have to break that promise.

oo

"Tsurugi Kyousuke, Kirino's boyfriend, pleasure to meet you."

The person of my desire was standing in front of me, next to him a guy I never saw before and the next thing I heard, was the word _boyfriend_.  
_Who's that guy?!  
_I felt so many feelings at the same time,undefinable. I couldn't put it into words and the my head started to spin.  
_I wish I just could turn away and get out of this nightmare._

"Y-You must be joking."

It was Tenma's shaking voice which broke the heavy silence.

"Right? Tell me that it's a joke Kirino-san."  
When they both stared each other in the eyes, it was Kirino who first averted her eyes from the truth.

The next thing I saw, was one single tear rolling down from my cousin's face, then he turned around and run all the way back from where he came, his room. Seconds later we heard a door being slammed close.  
_Bad timing to think about it, but that's our fast midfielder_. "Tenma..."

We all know that he must be in his room crying, so I was about to move, since I couldn't handle this situation, but a hand on my shoulder hold me back.

"Tell me where his room is."

It was, _I'm not gonna say his name, _who was intensively staring at the place where we last time saw Tenma.

"Left, staircase on the right side, turn to the right, second floor, 6th door on left side."

He passed me and went the way as he was climbing the stairs, we both were watching his back, having our own thoughts.  
I was confused, why would he left his girlfriend behind to comfort a stranger. Since keeping things to oneself wasn't anything which could be solved by itself, I put my thought into words.

"Why are you going to him?"

Without stopping, having his hands shoved in his pockets, turned his head around and smirked. At that time I didn't know it, but in the future I'll got it explained as the famous Tsurugi smirk.

"I couldn't forget his blushing face."

A few steps later, he turned his head again, still having that smirk on his face.

"Ran! Plan over."

Then he finally disappeared from our view.

...

"Idiot, he could find another method."

_Plan'? Method? Wait, blushing face? _I was confused.  
I already was confused, but it made me angry, just the slightest thought about her having a boyfriend, made my heart ache.

What was this situation all about?  
_I don't get it, the more I think about the more bewildered I get.  
__Could it be that they planned this all time? At least I have an idea where I can find the answer.  
_With quick steps, I closed the distance between her and me, when she tried to move back I grabbed her right arm.

"What plan?"

It was so visible how nervous she was, but then she did it again, she averted her eyes.  
_Doesn't she trust me?_

"Don't try to hide it, Kirino!"

With my right hand, I touched her chin and forced her to look me in the eyes.

"No need to lie."

Her nervous behaviour, the anxious face and the nervous look, aww she was too cute.  
I closed my eyes and leaned forward, but before my lips connected with hers I let out the last sentence which was stuck in my head.

"Tell me the truth."

The next thing that happened took me by surprise. Two hands came in contact with my chest and pushed me with full strength, I fell on the ground. When I looked up I saw her crying. I was unable to say or do anything, after all it was me who cause her to be like that. Her trembling lips opened and what came after changed my whole world.

"YOU IDIOT! I'M A BOY!"

(ooo)

Thanks for the reviews, I felt like most pple were cursing Tsurugi xD

- Starheartgalaxy: Thanks for flattering, but I really don't think that it's something amazing, anyway still feel very happy about it xD  
- AyasumiMamera: Yeah sorry, just for 5 minutes and 26 seconds, now they are not a pair anymore xD Yay favorite x3  
- SapphireSpade: Heck he did and heck you guessed right. I think that story has too much of drama, so it suits xD  
- Dolichotis-Chan: Sorry reaction came a bit short^^'' it was hard to put it into words, but as long your imagination works, put your fantasy between the lines =)  
- Little-Blue-Tiger: Did u died? Hopefully not ^^ haha little prick xD  
- ReiRyuukazeKarito: Naughty boy xD Poor Tsurugi :P  
- Saranako: What? No~ _Btw I love that smirk! Originally from anime, just changed it a bit.  
- ShadowProve13: Yeah I panicked that you could read my thought when u reviewed it. Sry xD Kirino and Kiriya maybe, but Kyousuke (-tripe K) and Tenma 100% ( thought that since the first episode) x3  
- StarLikeShadow  
Star: Wow, it really seems like all his fault xD  
Kagaya: Yes Yes and Yes, just that I'm the author, so mostly it's actually me who did that... I take it back, sounds too weird.  
- shiroi white-phoenix: Thanks XD! I thought nobody cares for Yuuichi's face xD He actually could, that's the worst alternative he could chose, so no.  
- HikariYui97: Still wondering? Thx =)


	9. My Maid Christmas Part C

BIG SORRY!

I had some stupid exams and needed to fly back home for that, the preparation for the travel and exam took most of my time. After that there are my friends which absolutely wanted to meet me on the day I come back - no rest. There will be another exam in february that's why I couldn't write a long chapter, even if all of them are short, this one was especially short, but I don't want to let you guys hang for so long.

So enjoy!

I don't own Inazuma Eleven!

(ooo)

Chapter 9 - My Maid Christmas Part C.

_If some things happens by misfortune you somewhere hear the slang:_

_"Shit Happens."_

_When shit happens, it happens, unable to produce a black hole, jump in and hide there from the embarrassing situation. Right now I wish that such black hole would exist, then after all, I'm in deep shit._

_Let me explain the situation in clear words so everybody would understand it._

_The whole thing started with spending Christmas by my employer's place, where I work as a maid to earn enough money for my sister and mine daily living, but cupid arrow's hit the young master's heart and what made it worse was that I started to like him back, even worser it got, because he thought I was a girl, after gotten to that - I had a boyfriend who is actually my best friend-situation, lead 3 from 4 people with heart troubles and one who's having his fun, then the young master's cousin ran away, seconds later followed by my stupid, meaning that I'm stuck here with him nonstop staring at me with many unspoken questions and some spoken one, due to his or mine, good question whom anxious behaviour, it ended up closing the distance between us, it might be what you can call the worst situation ever, which turned extremely bad when I slipped and relieved my true gender... And now I'm still crying!_

_... Sorry I don't know how you can define a situation worser than that, but I just made it (shit) happen.._

During the time I gave my imaginary friends a full update about my thinking, I realized that I was running, running away from him.

Even if it was by instinct, there would be no way that I would turn around and ran back. But imprisoned in the mansion due to the snowy weather, it was unable to escape from this nightmare. My only plan for now was to hide and hope to stay hidden forever. Maybe the innovator from Shit Happens would take pity on me and out of sympathy he would give me a privilege for the use of the black hole.

My thoughts wandered in a labyrinth, unable to find the way out of it.

But when I say a familiar double door I caught a genial idea.  
If you search for someone, then you would never expect them to be hiding in the place where you didn't expect them the most to be. Unsuited for the situation, but I had to praise myself for that plan, after that I hurried to his room. When I entered, I was automatically looking around for a good place to hide and found it as his big wardrobe, which you also can count as a room itself... Even the cloths has an own room. Putting my stupid thoughts away, I closed the door behind me, I sank to the ground.

Making jokes or talking with imaginary people only meant that you must be _desperate_.  
The whole situation streamed through my head.  
My tears came running again.  
I felt helpless.

I didn't remember how long I was sitting there, crying my eyes out and having trouble to think straight. But I knew in the end I had my eyes closed, leaning against the door and how the tiredness took over. With time my eyes felt down and my mind drifted away.

(ooo)

Thanks for review, they encouraged me and distracted me from the exam - mean it in a good way xD!

- Starheartgalaxy: Cute, confusing and destroyed, I originally planned the exposure later, but failed...  
- Dolichotis-Chan: Who wouldn't? Tsurugi is in this story more the tsundere boy xD  
- Little-Blue-Tiger: ZOMBIE! Can I get an autograph? You're right, sorry for updating it so late and he did!  
- SapphireSpade: Shindou and Kirino, but they didn't kiss, Kirino pushed him away before it could have been done.  
- AyasumiMamera: Thx =D Now I feel embarrassed that I wrote it that short...  
- ReiRyuukazeKarito: Well said, but he was already screwed from the beginning xD  
- StarLikeShadow: I like the teamwork xD and that word also suits perfectly to our poor Kirino =)  
- Saranako: Isn't so random, but funny xD I made imagine you with big shiny eyes. +o+  
- Chaoz Fantasy: Maybe? Maybe not ^^  
- shiroi white-phoenix: Your reviews are what I call the extra or bonus story with the author's comment, I totally like them xD specially the soon-crying-guys vs you xD  
- HikariYui97: Yeah sorry, was planned, but failed T_T  
- Fire Blizzard Forever: I need to apologize that I was imagine you on the bed doing lion king style with your phone xD but it really touched me that you wanted to read it so badly. Anyway, if you have a smart phone, you know there is an app for it?  
- AutumnRose745: Why not xD? Well tsurugi is smart, he'll find a solution.. Or trouble with many readers. Love your ps =)  
- MasterofYou: Updated xD


	10. My Master Christmas Happy End

Last Chapter!

**Thx for 101 reviews!**

I passed my exam xD Now I'm gonna be an art student =D

So enjoy!

I don't own Inazuma Eleven!

(ooo)

Chapter 9 - My Master Christmas Happy End

"He's a boy?"

Even when I spoke the words loud out, they didn't entered my mind. Just then I remembered how she- no he ran away from me, and how I was so lost in thoughts that I completely forgot to react.

I also couldn't tell how much time I spent sitting on the floor until I finally got up.

Where?

An uncomfortable feeling overtook me.

I started to run.

Where?

Each door in the mansion were being opened by me and I searched through the kitchen, but there was nowhere a hint of Kirino.

So I run to the only room I had sworn he wouldn't be and swung the door wide open.

"Tenma, have you seen -mpf!" "OUT!"

While my words were interrupted by a flying pillow, I interrupted a situation between them which should better not mentioned for minors.

So Kirino was definitely not in there.

While I slowly walked down the stairs I felt lost. It was my own home and I was unable to find him.

How can that be? I searched everywhere even my cousin's room, where could he... Wait a second-!

Without hesitation I run to the one room left which he could be in.

When I entered that room, it seemed normal. Since it was my own room it doesn't seem like something changed.

Where did you hide?

The longer it took me to find him, the more frustrated I got.

"Kirino."

There was nothing, no reply no reaction no sound.

It made me angry, the fact that I let go of the most important person because it was my fault, my damn own fault! Out of anger I kicked the nearest thing I found, a chair. Stupidly the chair fell crashing on the ground. But it wasn't the only sound I heard. Could it be?

I walked to the wardrobe. Right in front of the door I stopped.

"Kirino?"

There was no reaction. So I moved my hands, ready to open the door, but immediately held in when I heard his voice.

"Please, don't come in.", followed by a sob and then it was silent again.

"Kirino... If I can't come in, then please come out."

I heard another sob.

"No."

Curse that door separating us.

"Tell me, do you like me?"

I waited for his answer. None came.

"Please tell me, Kirino."

"I do."

I smirked.

"Then, do you love me?"

This time I heard a gasp from the other side of the door. What I give to see his face now? Wondering if he's blushing or being disgusted, but disliking the last possibility I got the urge to receive an answer.

"Do you?

"Shindou-sama.. I..", he hesitated," I do."

All this uncomfortable feeling I had the whole time disappeared as soon he answered. All, replaced by a smile on my face.

Regardless of his protest I pulled the door open. On the other side was a surprised Kirino, but he was still crying. I don't want to see his sorrowful face. I want him to smile like he used to do.

"Kirino, I -", interrupted by view of him trying to run further into the wardrobe, it made feel sadness. Faster than I can realize I grabbed his arm and pulled him into mine. He was trying to struggle me off. Desperately I hold him in my hands. "Please Kirino, don't run away from me."

This words actually worked, then Kirino stopped to struggle. "Shindou."

"Please listen to me till the end Kirino."

I soften my grip so I could see in his eyes.

"Forgive me, but I don't want to lose you. Since the first time I saw you I fell in love with you, but you never accepted my heart. Then you showed him with him, I felt jealous. But the worst was when you told me that you were a male."

By saying this sentence I saw how Kirino flinched and avoided my gaze.

His reaction made me smile.

"Kirino, I love you."

His eyes went wide open when our gaze met each other. With a fragile and scared voice he asked me, "You do?"

"I do"

"But you said...", he didn't finish his sentence.

Afraid that might break by any harsh movement, I carefully pulled him in a hug.

"I wasn't done.", I sighed, "When I begged for your forgiveness it was for my foolish reaction. You told me the truth and yes I was shocked, but it made me think that you wouldn't love me because you were a boy. I thought you were disgusted by me or love that Tsurugi bastard, even worse you would hated me. But I still couldn't let you go."

With two fingers I slowly lifted his chin. So he had to look me into my eyes.

"Please forgive me, but I sincerely love you."

He finally smiled. My fingers moved from the chin to his red cheek.

"Your smile fills my heart with happiness."

That made him chuckle. He wrapped his arms around my neck.

"You idiot, I love you too."

I moved closer to him, when I saw him closing his eyes. I followed his action and pressed my lips against his. While I slowly separated I opened my eyes and saw him blushing.

"Shindou-sama., that wa-."

"Ranmaru, call me by my first name."

He blushed even redder.

"Tak-Takuto-kun."

"Yes?"

By now he had a tomato red shade on his cheeks.

"That was my first kiss."

I couldn't hold back by so much cuteness and so I just pressed my lips on his... again.

(ooo)

Thanks for reading =) Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
